


Severus Looks In the Mirror

by Isis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Mirror of Erised, implied unrequited Snape/Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape looks into the Mirror of Erised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A 6-panel comic-strip version of my [HP100 drabble for the "Mirror of Erised" challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/hp100/19325.html), illustrated by Brevisse.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
